Dance To My Heartbeat
by Iggity
Summary: Missing Moment number one from Deathly Hallows. Bill and Fleur's wedding. RWHG. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** This is the first in my new missing moments series. These will be different from what happens in my version of _Deathly Hallows_. Even though this one will be quite similar. The title comes from the flyers for my school's semi-formal dance. How nerdy am I, huh? Enjoy!

"_But the smile vanished from his face at once; Viktor Krum had dropped into Luna's vacant seat. Hermione looked pleasurably fluttered, but this time Krum had not come to compliment her. With a scowl on his face he said, 'Who is that man in the yellow?'_

_'That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's the father of a friend of ours,' said Ron. His pungacious tone indicated that they were not about to laugh at Xenophilius, despite the clear provocation. 'Come and dance,' he added abruptly to Hermione." (DH, pg 123, UK edition)_

**Dance To My Heartbeat**

Hermione wasn't expecting Ron to actually ask her to dance. True, she held a sliver of hope that he would, but she honestly wasn't expecting it. So she was extremely pleased when Ron held his hand out for her to take. She got up and slid her hand into his and they walked toward the dancefloor.

Ron placed his free hand on her waist and Hermione placed hers on his shoulder. They started to move in time to the music.

'I never could figure out what you saw in him,' Ron mumbled.

Hermione blushed slightly.

'Well, he's very attractive, kind, respectful -'

'Rich, a Quidditch player, and at _least_ three years older than you,' Ron finished for her.

Hermione's blush increased slightly.

'That wasn't a problem back then and it's not a problem now,' she replied, trying not to look up at Ron's eyes.

'He's older than you and I don't like it,' he growled.

'Why is it a problem? You don't have to date him.'

'No, I have to watch you date him instead and worry about him doing something you won't want to do 'cause you're not ready for it and ... and ...'

Ron trailed off and cleared his throat. The tempo of the music slowed considerably and Hermione subconsciously took a step towards Ron. He let her hand drop and she drew it up his arm and let it rest on his shoulder.

'You won't have to worry, Ronald,' she whispered. 'Like I said many times before; Viktor and I are only friends.'

'Well, he wasn't acting like it earlier,' said Ron, letting his free hand rest on Hermione's waist and stepping closer.

Hermione could feel her heart speed up slightly and looked up at Ron, who was watching her.

'He was being polite,' she breathed.

'He was attempting to flirt with you,' Ron replied quietly.

'You're taking this too seriously,' she said.

'You're not taking this serious enough,' he shot back gently.

Hermione watched as Ron's eyes flashed slightly and she shivered.

'He's just a friend, no matter what he does,' she whispered.

'What would he have to do in order to change that?' Ron asked.

Hermione got the feeling that they were no longer discussing Krum. She licked her lips and swallowed.

'Well,' she said quietly, 'he'd have to kiss me. And then I'd consider it becoming something more.'

The song had ended and one with a faster beat started to play, but neither Ron nor Hermione moved from their positions. Instead, Ron swallowed rather noticibly and, his eyes locked on Hermione's, he started to lower his head. Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her throat and she lifted her head slightly and her eyes fluttered closed and she could feel Ron's breath on her mouth ...

'Oops! Sorry!'

Hermione's eyes flew open and she grabbed Ginny to stop the girl from falling. Ginny was giggling madly.

'Sorry, you two! Mr Delacour doesn't know his own strength anymore,' she giggled. 'No, it's OK! It was fun! Do it again!' she called, walking back to Fleur's father.

Hermione looked up at Ron, whose ears were extremely red, and she grinned at him.

'Want to keep dancing?' she asked.

Ron cleared his throat and nodded.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Yeah. Unless, of course, you want to ditch me for _Vicky_.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Why would I do such a terrible thing?' she asked him, grinning a bit.

Ron shrugged.

'I dunno. Got bored of me?'

Hermione shook her head.

'I can never got bored of you, Ron.'

**Fin**


End file.
